


watching blue eyes

by idkspookystuff



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Destiel - Freeform, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Neighbor au, Window
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-12
Updated: 2014-10-12
Packaged: 2018-02-20 21:57:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2444606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idkspookystuff/pseuds/idkspookystuff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean Winchester likes his small community, living alone, and very rarely having to interact with anyone besides his friend, Charlie. That's when two guys move in across the street, and Dean's life is soon turned upside down by a pair of pretty blue eyes that he watches through the window at night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	watching blue eyes

Dean was sitting in his driveway on the hood of his ’67 Chevy Impala drinking whatever crappy beer Charlie had left at his house when she was last there. He enjoyed these summer days, when he could just sit outside and watch life as it passed him by. Nothing much really happened on this empty street anyway. Dean lived alone and that was the way he liked it. He didn’t need anything to happen in his life.

That’s when a U-Haul pulled into the driveway of the house across the street from him.

The house had been for sale for a while, that much Dean knew. Occasionally, people would stop by and check it out. But Dean was pretty sure that someone had died in that house, and not many people wanted to live there. A tall man got out of the front of the truck and pulled open the back of it to start retrieving the few boxes he had. The guy had hair that was way too long for his head, and he kind of resembled a moose in an odd way.

Another man got out of the truck then, and Dean had to take a minute. Because this guy, he was really attractive.

He had dark hair that went in about twenty different directions, as if he had no idea what to do with it. His eyes were the bluest blue that Dean had almost seen. Overall, the guy wasn’t short, but he was defiantly shorter than the first guy, and the thought of them living together almost made Dean laugh. This guy defiantly had some muscles on him too, but the way he carried himself, almost gracefully, would make Dean think that he was as light as a feather.

Blue eyes, as Dean had dubbed him in these short few minutes, attempted to pick up a larger box, and then frowned, his brows knit as he waited for the taller man to come back. Once he did, blue eyes explained his situation. The taller one laughed softly and wacked blue eyes’ arm before picking up the large box and pointing to another one. Blue eyes’ posture softened and he gave the tall one a fond look before picking up the smaller box and following him inside. But not before he turned around and caught Dean’s eyes, staring at him intently before smiling slightly and closing the door behind himself and the tall guy.

Dean blinked once before he got off the hood of his car and walked inside. He placed the bottle down on a small table before walking up to his room and laying down on his bed. Why was he so attracted to blue eyes? Dean knew that he was bisexual, he had been for a couple of years, but it wasn’t usually such a strong attraction to a guy. It was usually just Dean wanted to sleep with him and he did. Blue eyes was different. Dean wanted to get to know blue eyes. He didn’t want to just sleep with him, Dean wanted to memorize every detail of his life. He wanted to know what blue eyes’ laugh sounded like, what he would look like asleep, what he liked to eat for supper, if he had a sweet tooth, if he liked to bake. Dean had a proper crush on this guy.

-

Dean realized that blue eyes’ bedroom was right across from his one day when he was waiting for Charlie to come over to play video games.

He watched intently as blue eyes unbuttoned the dress shirt he was wearing and walked around shirtless for a second, searching for a tee-shirt to wear. Dean figured that blue eyes must have had an important job, or at least one that he respected, because he wore a suit about ninety percent of the time. Blue eyes seemingly found an acceptable shirt, because he pulled it over his head in one fluid motion.

Charlie knocked on the front door and Dean jumped, slamming his window shut before walking over to the door to let her in. But if he took one last look as blue eyes pulled his dress pants off, well, no one was saying anything.  

-

Dean knew that by now, something was wrong with him. He wasn’t supposed to be creepily watching people that he didn’t even know through a window. Maybe he should go say hi to blue eyes.

It wasn’t a new idea to him. He had thought about knocking on blue eyes’ door many times before, introducing himself as the guy across the street, asking if he needed anything, if he wanted to go out for coffee sometime, why he always wore a damn suit to work. But he stopped himself every time, telling himself that blue eyes wouldn’t like him back, the fantasy wouldn’t match up to reality, he would be disappointed, blue eyes would be straight or, worse, dating the tall one.

And so Dean was fine watching blue eyes from his window and imagining. He learned that blue eyes liked baking, reading, puppy-sitting, and watching children’s television. Or at least, Dean imagined that the cartoons dancing across the screen were part of a children’s television show.

It was late at night now, and blue eyes was getting ready for bed. That was another thing, he didn’t seem to require a lot of sleep for a human. He always fell asleep after Dean and was awake earlier than Dean even considered morning. He watched as blue eyes pulled his shirt off and turned the small television off. He occupied himself with something else before he went to open his window. It was a nice day outside, and Dean figured that a nice breeze would something nice to fall asleep with.

That’s when something horrifying happened.

Blue eyes attention flicked from something on the ground to Dean’s bedroom window. Something in the back of Dean’s mind told him that he could have just looked up and played it off like he wasn’t staring at blue eyes, but something else deeper in his mind wanted to hold the guy’s attention. And so he just stared like a deer caught in headlights at his crush. And surprisingly, blue eyes didn’t yell at him or call the cops or anything that Dean thought he would. Instead, he just smiled and turned the light off, climbing into bed. Dean blushed a deep red and shut the window, walking into another room to collect his thoughts. There was still that part of him that was thrilled by this turn of events, though. His crush could like him back.

At least blue eyes knew the option was there.

-

Dean was scrolling through his Facebook when a friend request popped up. Some guy named “Castiel Novak” had asked him to be friends. Dean scoffed at the name and was about to press deny when he looked at the profile picture. Dean nearly had a heart attack when he saw the guy.

Blue eyes had asked to be his fucking Facebook friend.

Dean thought it through for a second. What if blue eyes didn’t live up to expectations? What if he was nothing like Dean imagined? What if he just added Dean as a prank? Would his profile say that he was in a committed relationship with the tall moose-like one? Despite all of this, Dean shakily pressed accept. Almost immediately, he got an instant message.

 _‘We meet for the first time, neighbor. My name is Castiel, I live across the street from you with Sam.’_ Sam. So that had to be blue eyes – Castiel’s - boyfriend. Dean considered not replying to his message, but he did want to get to know Castiel, and maybe if they couldn’t be dating, they could at least be friends. ‘ _Sam. That’s your boyfriend, huh?’_

The response came almost immediately. So Castiel was fast, that was nice to know. _‘Sam? No, he’s not my boyfriend. He’s straight and dating a girl named Jess. She’s actually over right now, I should probably be social.’_ Dean huffed at that. For some reason, he had imaged blue eyes to be a social creature, and it was different to learn that Castiel didn’t want to socialize. However, it was still endearing. Dean quickly typed a message back before shutting off his laptop and going to take a shower, a huge smile still stuck on his face.

_Go be social, I’ll be here when you get back._

-

Castiel walked down the stairs to where Sam and Jess were eating. He was blushing a deep red, and as soon as Sam saw him, he smirked.

“Well, well. Did someone have fun with his crush from across the street?” Sam asked. Jess laughed softly as Castiel blushed harder and took a seat at the end of the table, grabbing a plate. He shot a look at Sam and took a bite of the chicken Sam had been barbequing before replying.

“How many times do I have to tell you? I do not have a crush on green eyes.”

“Right, that’s why you gave him a nickname and enjoy watching him through the kitchen window.” Jess chimed in before taking a sip of the red wine in front of her. Castiel rolled his eyes and kicked Sam gently under the table.

“You guys are mean. I’m going to go eat outside.” Castiel grabbed his plate and walked outside, deciding to sit on the front porch. It was a lovely summer evening, and with the wine warming his blood, Sam and Jess were soon forgotten. He was looking at the stars when he felt the chair next to him move. “Go back with Jess, Sam. I’m not mad at you. I just wanted to be alone.”

“I would hope you’re not mad at me,” A new voice said, and when Castiel turned to face the stranger, he was met with a very familiar face. “Hey. I’m Dean.”


End file.
